icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Rachim/Peace between the seddiers and the creddiers
Lets make peace Honestly did NONE OF YOU GUYS GET THE POINT OF I START A FAN WAR! Its pointed at us fighting. They are pointing at the insane creddiers and the insane seddiers. Did you understand what carly said. ITS NOT ABOUT THE SHIPS. Funny first Ships last. Yes i am a seddie and i will always be a seddie. But when i watch i carly i look for the laughs not Oh sam is wearing red freddie blue and carly purple. If the show did not make me laugh it fails. IF the show did not ship the way i want i wouldnt care aslong as it made me laugh. Like in istart a fan way. If you forget about the ships you'll see its pretty funny. The subplot with gibby is like the play sam wrote that got a d+ and who didnt love gubby I CAN HEAR THE VOICES AGAIN! FRENCH FRY! I could relate to the spencer aspartamay fight cause i used to be addicted to this mmorpg called secret of the solstice by outspark www.outspark.com and also i was addictcted to Aqworlds for a tiny bit and someone people love doing that dress up medival stuff and i laughed my head off when Apartamays steel balls came out. I also laughed when sam said IDK if you have had a fat shake before but its like sucking heaven through a straw. and when she dived in to save freddie. Also i laughed when carly was hyptonized by adam. Yes there are still some creddiers and seddiers who are mad at dan. DAN DID WHAT ICARLY WAS SUPPOSED TO BE ABOUT. HIS GOAL IS TO MAKE US LAUGH. DID HE DO THAT YES. We can still be seddiers and creddiers at heart but COMEDY COMES FIRST. If the episode made u laugh then dans work is done. Id u notice some of ur ships you can still say them just dont bash on anyothers hints. Look we have to make peace for the sake of icarly. OMG if creddie gets picked dans gonna lose some viewers IM STILL GONNA WATCH ICARLY IF CREDDIE IS PICKED OR IF THERES A BRAND NEW SHIP! Also BOTH seddiers and creddiers are still mean. Sending mean comments to dan led them on. I do belive dan calling us all idiots with no lives is over the top. But its not dans fault. STOP HAITING ON DAN. I have seen some seddiers be mean to creddiers before and i have seen creddiers be mean to seddiers. I AM MAKING A NEW TREND CALLED CRESEDDIE WHICH IS THE GROUPING OF CARLY SAM AND FREDDIE. WE should all form together and make one giant group called the cresseddie. Look if you dont agree with what i am saying please dont be afraid to post ur feelings. IDC IF U HATE THIS OR NOT. Actually i want your opinions. I want you to bash this article if you hate it. But please all i want is peace and if we dont do peace soon nobodys gonna be watching icarly. Or worse they are gonna make no ship happen its gonna be NEDDIE(nothing + freddie) NAM (nothing + sam) NARLY (nothing + carly). Category:Blog posts